Advancements continue to be made in cleaning tools adapted for dispense of fluid onto one or more surfaces prior to wiping, scrubbing, or other operation with such cleaning tools. Examples of such tools include mops and similar tools having fluid delivery devices. While such conventional tools are often suitable for their intended uses, further advancements in this technology are always welcome in the art.